JALEX
by RockerChick08
Summary: A good fluffy Jalex one-shot! How they got together story! Emotions were too high, attractions were too much, they couldn't refuse! But it's wrong! How can something so wrong, feel so right! *JALEX* Give it a try please! R&R!


"**Jalex"**

**Justification**

They didn't make out! He just kissed her…repeatedly. It wasn't on purpose! They had just been arguing, like always. And Alex had been looking beautiful, as always…_sexy even_..._as always. _She'd been angry at him and he'd been angry at her _and her chest wouldn't stop heaving!_ _Her full lips also wouldn't stop looking so…damn __**full**__ and kissable. _When he'd found himself pushing her up against the wall of the lair and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss, all he could do was thank the Lord that they hadn't been arguing in a bedroom. Who knew what would've happened then. But it was wrong. It's wrong. And so he apologizes.

He apologizes and tells her it was a mistake. He was in the emotional heat of their argument and had just forgotten himself momentarily. He apologizes. She echoes his apologies, agreeing that they were both "caught up in the moment." It's fine; it won't ever happen again; it was just an accident…It wasn't an accident. Deep down inside, they both know this.

**Avoidance**

They haven't spoken in two days. Alex has spent the weekend at Harper's to ensure this. Their kiss was not an accident. She knows this. So she has decided to take the easy way out: avoidance. Unfortunately the weekend is over and she will be forced to see Justin at school.

She sees him. She's avoided him up until now but their shared lunch time has put an end to her efforts. She spots him, the moment he enters the lunchroom, from her table spot in the middle of the cafeteria. She wrenches her eyes away from him, telling herself that she will not look at him – she can not look at him, and she feels her heart beat quicken from the mere knowledge that he is in the same room. She doesn't look at him again though, throughout their entire lunch period, but she can feel his eyes on her. It's driving her insane. Her eyes are practically begging her to look back at him, to look into his soft gray eyes and just feel…at peace. But she can't. And he won't stop looking; so as soon as she is done eating, she runs out of the crowded room, that just doesn't seem crowded enough when _he's_ there.

**Lividness**

"How could you?!" Alex exclaims, later that day in Justin's room.

She couldn't believe her eyes when she'd seen Justin flirting it up with one of the school's cheerleaders. She also couldn't believe how angry the sight made her, so angry that she was now in his room demanding an explanation from him, the first words she had spoken to him in two days.

Justin doesn't even have to ask. He knows what Alex is talking about. She's in a bad mood. He can tell, but he's not too happy himself.

"How could I? How could _you_?!" he counters, looking up at Alex from his spot at his desk, and seething as he pictures Alex kissing the captain of their school's hockey team that day after school. "I'm surprised you're even talking to me Miss "Avoid Justin at all costs!"" he adds.

"This is not about me!" Alex sputters. "This is about you and the tramp you were talking to!" she says, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Oh, so never mind you kissing someone, let's just focus on me and my harmless flirting. Gosh you're a hypocritical jealous person." Justin fires off, becoming annoyed and increasingly frustrated.

"Wh-hoa there mister!" Alex exclaims abruptly. "I am **not** jealous." She counters.

"So they've got a new name for becoming agitated when one flirts with another?"

"Just **don't **let it happen again." Alex growls, before storming out of her brother's room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

**Embracing**

What is happening to them? Why is she suddenly jealous when ever she sees him talking to other girls? Why does he want to immediately punch a guy just for looking at her?

Why does he keep staring at her lips? Why is she so beautiful? Why does his name sound extra special when she says it? Why is she so sexy when she's angry? When the heck did _he _get so muscular? Why do his eyes have to be so intoxicating? Why the heck does he smell so good? And when did he learn to kiss like _that_?!

The two have a lot of questions, but right now their just fed up, fed up with being confused and not talking to one another. They're tired of getting jealous and getting angry with one another. It isn't getting them anywhere. It is only causing them to fight, and still they don't do any thing. They don't act on any of the intense feelings they have for one another. They're just in an emotional stalemate. And she misses him.

And he misses her. All they ever do lately is fight.

So one day she creeps into his room and she apologizes. She apologizes for getting angry and for being jealous. She apologizes for loving him. She knows that it's wrong for her to feel the way she does. They are brother and sister and they're not meant to be together in that way. Justin apologizes to. He apologizes for loving her as well. They decide to try to get things back to normal. They decide to stop behaving the way they have been. They hug. Now they can finally be friends again. Things can be normal.

**XOXO**

The next week Alex is in the bathroom, busy getting ready for her date with Brad, the hockey team captain. She really wants to look nice; she really wants to impress. Brad is the one guy who is good looking and interesting enough to get her mind off of Justin.

Justin in turn has stopped walking around the house shirtless, at Alex's request of course, and will be going out with the **head cheerleader**, Tina, later on this evening.

Alex looks herself over in the mirror. She admires her newly cut hair, the red halter top she is wearing, the white and black plaid tutu-like skirt, the leggings (mustn't look too sluttish now) and her black boots. She looks good and she knows it. Her make-up, although minimal, is flawless and she looks sexy, sexy but not sluttish.

She opens the door to exit the bathroom and just as she does this, Justin, whom was on his way to his room, sees her.

He stops for a moment, his eyes raking over Alex's body. Alex's do the same to his, noticing right away that although Justin is not shirtless, his black wife beater is a little too revealing and looks a little _too_ good on him.

_Ahem._ Justin clears his throat after a long moment of silent staring. "Have fun on your date Alex." He mumbles.

"Yeah you too." Alex echoes, moving to exit the bathroom. She doesn't make it out though because as soon as her words leave her lips she finds herself being thrust further inside of the bathroom, lifted up on the counter and kissed fiercely.

Justin swiftly moves Alex into the bathroom, closes the door behind them, lifts her up onto the counter and claims her lips in what Alex would describe as "the hottest kiss anyone could ever imagine."

"I thought…we were trying to…get things back to normal." Alex pants out in the middle of their passionate kiss.

"Sneak around?" Justin prompts, briefly breaking away from Alex's lips.

"Sneak around." Alex confirms, before hungrily kissing Justin once more. After all, they did go a whole **week** without kissing.

**JALEX **

(A/N: Now do you know why the title's _**Jalex**__??)_

**Author's note:**** Hope you all liked!! This was my first officially complete Jalex!! Please review! Why the heck did Disney make them siblings?! Idiots! Hope you all didn't hate it! Review! Till next time! Long live Jalex…or even better Delena!!**


End file.
